Love Triangle
by DejiDenja
Summary: Last chapter is up.
1. Meeting

**This is my _first _KKM story. I know it is kind of messed up. o.O and doesn't fit at all with KKM. But I wanted to write it xD Hope you guys like it.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

Meeting

He grabbed his brother's bags and placed them in the carriage. His brother and wife sat inside. He stood outside; he's dark blond hair waving in the wind. One of the servants came by with his horse. He mounted it and went ahead of the carriage. After a couple of meters away, he let his horse rest until they caught up. It was going to be a long day for them.

"YUURI!" Wolfram shouted, chasing after his fiancé. Yuuri was about to jump into the bath when Wolfram grabbed his arm. They both fell over but to Yuuri's surprise they didn't go back to Earth.

"Why were you running away from me?!"

"I wasn't! I was running away from Anissina!"

"Your majesty!" A voice came from the hallway.

"Get down!" Wolfram pushed Yuuri under the water.

Anissina went to the edge of the water and Yuuri came up, splashing her.

"Your majesty, I need-"

"No!" Yuuri interrupted. "You will not experiment on me!"

"No not you."

"Him?" Yuuri pointed to Wolfram.

"No." She laughed. "Greta."

Greta came walking in and Yuuri picked her up and raced her out of the room.

"Hey!" Anissina shouted, chasing after them. She had a red ribbon in her hand. "It would look cute on her, Your Majesty!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwendal came into the room but stopped. He sighed. The Maou left a whole lot of paper work to be done when he was out with Conrad.

Conrad came in, saw the mess, and asked, "Should I get Your Majesty?"

"Please."

Conrad stepped out of the room to find Yuuri.

Gwendal sat down in the seat and looked through the papers. One caught his eye.

"A treaty with Varros Annon?" He looked down at the Kingdom's King. There wasn't any. He threw the paper out.

Conrad comes in with Yuuri and Greta. They were breathing heavily but Gwendal didn't ask why. He got up from his seat and Yuuri walked over and sat in it. He started with the paper work.

"Yuuri?" Greta said.

"Yes?"

"Do you need any help?"

Yuuri looked down at the papers. "I'm fine, thanks anyway, Greta."

She nodded and stepped next to him. She picked up the piece of paper that Gwendal threw. She handed it to Yuuri and he unscrambled it.

"Why did you throw this away, Gwendal?"

"It's no use," Gwendal said coldly.

Yuuri signed it and put it with the 'finished' pile.

Günter charged in.

"You're Majesty!" He goes behind Yuuri's chair. "Celi wanted me to ask you if you really approve of the party."

"W-what party?"

Günter stares at him with a smile. "We are hosting a party tomorrow night for some of the new Kingdoms."

"N-new Kingdoms?"

"You are really clueless, wimp!" Wolfram shouted from the doorway. "For some odd reason, people are building up more Kingdoms. We are hosting a party with some of them to welcome them. It was _your _idea!"

Yuuri stared at him, blankly.

"You said 'maybe we should have a party for the new comers' a couple of days ago!"

"Oh yeah…" Yuuri said, clearly not understanding.

"Let Yuuri be," Gwendal demanded.

"No they can stay."

He sighed.

Ken Murata came in with The Original King on his shoulder. Shinou whispered something into his ear and he started to walk to the desk. He opened a drawer and took out another crumpled piece of paper. He handed it to Yuuri who opened it.

"Another secret from me?" Yuuri asked, frowning.

Wolfram went over his shoulder and read what the paper said.

"WHAT?! WE DO NOT NEED A BODYGUARD," he shouted adding, "At least I don't."

Conrad sighed. "Sorry, guys."

"B-but!"

"Günter and Gwendal are going with Celi on one of her love cruises," Conrad replied. "Anissina forced me to try one of her new experiments in the forest. She said it would take a couple of days."

"We aren't kids anymore!" Wolfram shouted.

Gwendal frowned. "Yeah. Actually, your bodyguard and his family has no where to stay when his Kingdom is being built. The king asked to stay here for awhile."

Yuuri sighed. "How much people are in the family?"

"Three," Conrad replied. "There is Vibeke, Tilde and Daisuka Tanaka."

Yuuri, Greta and Wolfram stared at him.

"Daisuka Tanaka is the king, Tilde is his wife and Vibeke is his younger brother."

Yuuri looked down at the paper work.

Wolfram slapped his hand on the desk. "I want to see a picture of this Vibeke guy! I don't want _my wimp_ to fall in love with him!"

"Stop calling me that!" Yuuri frowned. "Like I'll fall in love with someone el-" He stopped talking and Wolfram glared at him.

"You'll have to see him at the party tomorrow night," Gwendal replied.

"Come on Yuuri!" Wolfram shouted, grabbing Yuuri's arm.

"Where are we going?!"

Murata smiled as they walked out. Shinou saw his evil stare and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night came and Yuuri woke up, startled. He stared at Wolfram in his pink gown, sleeping in an odd position. Greta was next to him, curled up. Yuuri got out of bed and went out of the room to the bath. He got in and closed his eyes.

"Shibuya!" A voice came from behind him. Yuuri turned around and saw a smiling Murata and Shinou.

"You scared me!"

"We can see that," Shinou responded.

"What you doing here?" Yuuri wondered. "Why are you up so late?"

"We wanted to ask you the same thing," Murata responded.

Yuuri went under water and then came back up again. Murata and Shinou left.

Yuuri blinked and wondered what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Conrad threw Yuuri a fast ball and he had to jump up to get it. They threw it back and forth to each other until Günter came running out.

"His Majesty!!" he shouted.

Yuuri looked his way.

"Your Majesty! The Tanaka family came early!"

Yuuri and Conrad followed Günter to the entrance of the building. A woman and a man were standing with Wolfram and Gwendal.

"This is Your Majesty, Yuuri!" Günter introduced Yuuri.

Wolfram walked over to Yuuri and linked arms with him. He didn't pull away.

"My name is Daisuka Tanaka and this is my wife, Tilde." He sighed. "I don't know where my brother is… he was just in front of us."

Tilde looked back. "Oh there he is!"

A young boy come speeding on his horse. The horse stopped next to Yuuri and he jumped off.

"My name is Vibeke," he said, bowing. "It's a pleasure to be a service."

Yuuri _and_Wolfram started at this bishōnen. His long dark blonde hair moved in the wind. His face was that of a girl. He wore a cowboy hat, cowboy shoes, long brown cowboy pants and a blue shirt with a pocket by his left breast. His sword was in its holder, ready to come out.

"I heard that I'm your new bodyguard." Vibeke smiled, titling back on his boots. "I hope I'll be a _fine _bodyguard."


	2. Personality

**I'm not sure if Ken ever had a girlfriend or not. Just tell me, _nicely_, if anything is wrong. :) This chapter is about Vibeke's personality. Well, it kind of tells you.**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

Personality

"I don't get why I let Vibeke be you two's bodyguard," Daisuka said, frowning. He then added, "He's so clueless and clumsy. Oh and he always loses his hat."

Yuuri let go of Wolfram's arm. They were still staring at Vibeke.

"I do not!" Vibeke crossed his arms.

A young girl came up to him with a brown cowboy hat. She stood next to Vibeke and asked, "Is this your hat?"

He grabbed it from her, kissed her forehead, and she almost passed out. He parted his hair to the left and put his hat on the same side.

"I rest my case," Daisuka mumbled.

Four young girls came outside to meet the new comers. They all ran up to Vibeke asking him questions.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Brown."

"What power can you control?"

"I'm a human."

Everyone started at him, bewailed.

"You look like the type to control great power," the smallest one said.

He ignored her and put his hand on Yuuri's shoulder.

"Want to past the time?" he asked, laughing to himself.

"He's _my_ wimp not _yours_!" Wolfram shouted, shoving Vibeke away.

"Oh, is he now?"

"He's my fiancé!"

"How the hell did that happen?!"

Yuuri sighed. "I slapped Wolfram when-"

Celi comes barging out of the castle, almost pushing down Vibeke.

"Oh my god!" she shouted, squeezing Vibeke. "You're so cute!"

"H-honey, c-can't b-breathe!"

Celi let go of him and he fell on the floor.

"Come on, wimp," Wolfram said, grabbing Yuuri's arm.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted, getting dragged by Wolfram once again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but lunch is ready," another girl said, from behind Conrad.

The new comers followed them to the dining room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuuri! I saw you eyeing Vibeke!" Wolfram shouted, pinning Yuuri down on the ground.

"You were too!" Yuuri shouted back, trying to pry loose.

Wolfram didn't budge.

"So you were eyeing him, you wimp!"

"N-no!"

"Y-yes!"

"Guys, stop it…" A voice came from behind them. "Why don't you just adopt Vibeke like you did with Greta?" Another voice said.

"No way!" they both shouted.

Yuuri mumbled, "He's probably older than us."

"He's fourteen," the voice said, kneeing down next to Yuuri.

Murata and Shinou looked at him.

"He's only fourteen?!" Wolfram shouted.

Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's collar and threw him off of him. He landed on their bed and they started to struggle.

"Are they fighting over Vibeke?" Shinou asked.

"Appears so," Murata replied.

"It took me forever-" a voice said by the doorway. "Okay, now what the hell are you two doing?!"

All four of them turned to Vibeke, who was smirking.

"Good luck with them," Murata said, adding, "See you later Shibuya!"

He headed past Vibeke and out the door.

Wolfram got off of Yuuri and walked over to Vibeke.

"My name is Wolfram von Bielefeld."

"Your mother was saying _wonderful_ things about you."

Wolfram grabbed his collar and shook him. "What did she say?"

"Nothing bad. Just that you looked so cute in the dresses you were when you were younger," he said, pinching Wolfram's cheeks. His face grew red.

"OKAY. GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Yuuri shouted, pushing Wolfram away. He held onto one of his arms.

Wolfram and Vibeke looked at him, surprised.

"You never were interested in me before."

Yuuri's face grew red. "U-um, a-h…"

Vibeke turned around and headed out the door saying, "You don't want to be late for lunch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He was soooo cute when I would dress him up!" Jen, Yuuri's mom, said.

Yuuri, Wolfram and Vibeke came in. Yuuri stopped short after seeing his mother.

"Hey, Yu-chan!" Jen gave Yuuri a big hug.

"Oh… I thought Jen was Wolfram's mom…" Vibeke mumbled.

"No, Celi is my mother," Wolfram corrected.

"Hu?"

"The one who almost killed you with a hug."

Vibeke almost fell down, in shock.

"Let me introduce you to everyone, Vibeke," Conrad said, smiling. "Your brother and his wife already know everyone."

Conrad went over to Gwendal. "This is my older brother, Gwendal von Voltaire. He does most of Yuuri's paperwork." He moved on to Günter, who was staring at Yuuri. "This is Günter von Christ. He teaches Yuuri about Shin Makoku." He looked at Vibeke. "Celi is Gwendal's, Wolfram's and mine's mother. She was the 26th Maou of Mazoku." He looked at Yuuri's parents. "This is Yuuri's parents, Shoma and Jen. Yuuri's older brother is still on Earth with the Maou. They came here for the party."

There was silence for a second before Vibeke spoke up.

"You forgot to introduce yourself, honey."

Conrad looked away. "My name is Conrad Weller."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Vibeke said bowing.

"Vibekeeee!" a shout came from behind him. He turned around and his brother tackled him.

"What do you want, Dai?"

"I'm so happy!"

Vibeke pushed him off and regained his hat.

"Tilde just told me she was pregnant."

They started to jump around like girls.

After they grew tired, Vibeke put his arms around his brother and rested his head on his chest.

The four girls came in with the food as well as Tilde. They all sat down and ate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murata sat on one of the three boxes in the temple. Shinou was next to him, thinking.

"That Vibeke Tanaka is very… awkward."

Murata stared at him. "He called Conrad honey and jumped around like a girl."

"Well, wouldn't you do that too if you found out your girlfriend or wife was pregnant?"

"One problem: I don't have a girlfriend."

Shinou laughed. "Well, My Great Sage, you _never_ had a girlfriend."

Murata ignored him. "Let's see what Vibeke does tonight. Maybe some _secret_ will come out."

"What secret?"

Murata jumped off of the box and headed out saying, "Not telling you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is it alright if I invited Sara to the party?" Yuuri asked Conrad. They were with Greta, Vibeke, and Wolfram in the room where Yuuri's paper work was stacked up.

"Who's Sara?" Greta and Vibeke asked at the same time. Greta was sitting on Vibeke's lap.

"Sararegi is the King of Little Cimaron," Conrad answered. "He is really fond of His Majesty."

"You named me, Conrad," Yuuri complained.

"Oh yes, Yuuri."

"Yuuri, I really like Vibeke!" Greta said putting her arms around his neck.

Vibeke patted her back. "Did Wolfram and you adopt Greta?"

"Actually Yuuri adopted her," Wolfram said. "Because I'm his fiancé, she's my daughter too."

"How long were you two engaged?"

"Three years."

Vibeke blinked. "You never talked about the marriage preparations?"

"W-well… I was busy?" Yuuri coughed. He grabbed another piece of paper and signed his name.

"Busy annoying Gwendal," Vibeke mumbled.

Greta pulled at his hair. "Yuuri! Wolfram! We all should pick out party clothing!"

Vibeke put Greta down on the floor and went over to Yuuri. He shoved his chair back, told him to get up, and then sat in it.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri asked.

"Your paperwork."

"But-"

Vibeke signed a piece of paper under Yuuri's name. Wolfram and Yuuri went over his shoulder.

"Wow! That looks just like my handwriting!"

"When I was younger, I had to do my mom's paperwork. Now I do my brother's," Vibeke said. "I have the ability to copy someone else's handwriting, perfectly."

"Why did you do your mom's and brother's paperwork?" Conrad asked, clearly approving of the situation.

"To make it simple," Vibeke laughed. "They were too slow!"

XXXXXXX

**Next chapter is about Sara :) I should put more Yuuri and Wolfram in... ah well.**


	3. Sararegi

**I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.**

**Chapter 3 :) I might write a chapter a day. I do have the time.. o.O**

Chapter 3

Sararegi

Greta grabbed a green dress from Celi's closet and threw it to Wolfram. Wolfram and Yuuri sat there while Greta chooses out their party clothes for them.

"Can I have the pink one, Greta?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri snickered. "You are going to wear a dress at a party with a lot of people?"

Wolfram looked away from him. "Greta, get out that pink dress for Yuuri!"

"No!" Yuuri shouted. "I have to wear what I usually wear!"

"Change the rules sometime, wimp!"

Greta dropped the dress she was holding and sat in between Yuuri and Wolfram. They stopped fighting and Wolfram patted Greta's head.

"I'll make you a deal, Yuuri," Wolfram said. "We each have to wear a dress for two hours."

"Two hours!?" Yuuri frowned. "Okay. Okay. But at the same time."

"Okay, wimp."

"Stop calling me that!"

Greta got up from her seat between the fiancés and grabbed the other pink dress from the closet. She sat back down and handed it to Yuuri.

"You'll look cute in it, Yuuri!" Greta smiled.

"Just like me!" Wolfram said. "Try it on, Yuuri."

Yuuri got off of the bed and stepped back. Wolfram jumped up, grabbed the dress, and Yuuri 's shirt.

"Hey! Not in front of Greta!" Yuuri shouted trying to push Wolfram off.

The door opened and Vibeke stepped in. He looked over at Wolfram and Yuuri.

"Um. I came here at the wrong time…" he said about to head back out.

Greta grabbed his arm and shouted, "Take me with you, Uncle Vibeke!"

"UNCLE?!" Wolfram and Yuuri shouted at the same time.

Vibeke laughed and ignored them. "Sure. Let your parents have some _alone _time."

"Don't let Anissina do any experiments on her!" Yuuri said.

Greta headed out the room. Vibeke grabbed the handles of the doors, winked at them, and closed it behind him.

Wolfram let go of Yuuri, with his mouth open.

"You wimp! You made Greta think that he's her uncle!"

"I didn't do anything! Maybe he asked her to call him that!"

Wolfram turned his back to him. "We can ask him later. Now get that dress on!"

Yuuri started to unbutton his shirt and then stopped. He looked up at Wolfram, watching him. They both blushed and looked the other way.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Hurry up!" Gisela shouted. "Put that- no! Not there! Over there! Hurry up!"

Dakaskos ran with the food, trying not to drop it, as Gisela shouted orders.

"Dakaskos! Get over here!"

"Y-yes!" Dakaskos ran over to her after he put the food down and she grabbed his arm.

"I'll give you a break. Go greet people or something."

Dakaskos' face lightened up. He thanked her with a bow and ran to the entrance.

"Gisela seems really happy today, Günter," Conrad smiled.

Günter nodded, looking around.

Vibeke was carrying Greta and heading their way.

"Oh! Vibeke! Greta!" Celi shouted pulling them both into a hug.

Greta squeezed out of her hug and ran to Anissina. She had that red bow in her hands.

"ANISSINA!" Yuuri shouted running over to her. He had no shirt on.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram shouted, following him.

Yuuri grabbed the ribbon and turned around. Wolfram tripped on a chair leg (Murata was by the chair and pushed it when Wolfram came) and fell on top of Yuuri. Wolfram sat up and blushed.

"U-um, Wolfram?"

"What?"

"C-can you get off me?"

Wolfram did but whispered a "wimp." Vibeke was laughing with Shinou, who was on Murata's shoulder. Murata just grinned.

"Yu-chan?" Jen said, walking up to him.

"Arg," Yuuri said, frowning. "Yes?"

"You look cute with that red ribbon on."

Yuuri tore at his head and snapped the ribbon off.

"Anissina, what will happen to me?" Yuuri frowned.

"Nothing."

Yuuri snapped his head up at her.

She took out another red ribbon. "This one is the one that I wanted Greta to wear."

Yuuri lay on his back and sighed. He closed his eyes and then when he opened them again, Wolfram was leaning over him, closely.

"U-um, yes Wolfram?"

Wolfram was about to kiss his forehead but got back up, and walked out of the room.

Yuuri blushed and got up. He covered his face so no one could see his red face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is so exciting!" Tilde shouted holding close to Daisuka. She was with her husband, Yuuri, Wolfram and Vibeke. Vibeke was doing Yuuri's paperwork.

"Your pregnancy or the party?" Daisuka asked.

"Both!" Tilde shouted. "You are going to dance with me right, Dai-chan?"

"Of course!" Daisuka smiled at his wife.

Vibeke coughed and leaned back in Yuuri's chair. His hat fell off onto his lap.

"W-what?" Daisuka asked.

"I finished the paperwork."

"Are you upset?"

Vibeke blinked. "Upset?"

"About the fire… and then having to rebuild the whole town up again?"

"Of course I'm upset, you idiot!" Vibeke shouted. He leaned too back into the chair and fell down. "Arg."

The four of them laughed at him.

Yuuri helped Vibeke up and then asked, "What fire?"

"I set a fire at our house when I was younger," Vibeke said, smiling. "I just wanted it to burn the house down not the whole damn town."

Daisuka shot up from his seat. "You didn't just burn the whole damn town down!! You killed our mother!"

Vibeke looked up at his brother, bewildered. "I did not."

"Wait a second! Vibeke said he was a human!" Yuuri shouted. "How could he burn the town down?"

"U-um," Tilde started. "He used a match…"

Vibeke glared at her. "I'm going to get ready."

"Will you wear a d-" Daisuka started but stopped when Vibeke slammed the door as he left.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yuuri, Conrad, Wolfram, Gwendal and Günter waited with Dakaskos outside of the castle.

"Do you think Vibeke is alright?" Yuuri asked.

"He probably needs time alone," Conrad said. Yuuri explained the story to him.

"Shibuya!" Murata shouted from the left of them. He got to Yuuri's side and asked, "Where is Vibeke?"

Yuuri shrugged. Wolfram pushed his body against his and it made him blush.

Murata raced into the house and fell down.

"A lot of people are clumsy today," a voice whispered.

They looked up at Vibeke. He was still wearing his brown cowboy hat but he had long blue jeans on and a light blue long sleeved t-shirt.

Vibeke walked past Yuuri and said, "I don't think you will mind if I wore some of your clothing."

Yuuri swallowed. "U-um-"

Wolfram stepped onto his foot. "Stop staring, you wimp!"

"I'm not staring!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

While they were fighting, Vibeke walked down the stairs. Then all of a sudden the gates open and two men on horses came out.

"Sara!" Yuuri shouted running up to the long blond haired boy. Sararegi jumped off of his horse.

"It's nice to see you Yuuri!" Sararegi smiled. He turned to Vibeke. "Oh. Who's this boy?"

Yuuri turned around to Vibeke, who was staring at Sararegi.

"This is Vibeke Tanaka. He and his family are staying here for a little bit."

"Y-your M-majesty!" Vibeke said.

Yuuri looked at him, shocked.

"Daisuka and Tilde aren't really my family," he frowned. "I'm a human. They don't like humans."

Yuuri gasped. "What? They are so nice though!"

Vibeke turned his back to them. "Y-yeah. I-I guess t-they are."

Sararegi walked up to him and put one hand on his shoulder. Conrad walked up to Beries and they nodded at each other.

"I don't know why anyone wouldn't like you," Sararegi said with a smile.

Sararegi pulled him into a hug. Vibeke looked up at him and blushed.

Wolfram went over to the opened-mouthed Yuuri and stepped on his foot.

"You cheater!"

**XXXXXX**

**Like I said last time, anything wrong just tell me please :)**


	4. Kiss

**I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.**

**Chapter 4 :)**

Chapter 4

Kiss

_Vibeke stared at the man as he covered himself with the blankets that the man gave him. The man had a whip in his hand and had a mask over his head._

"_You are a strong boy, Vibeke…" the man laughed. "You wouldn't show your body to me."_

"_Get the hell away from me!" Vibeke shouted. _

_The man slapped the whip against Vibeke's shoulder. He screamed as the man whipped him again._

"_I wanted to do this to your brother but you are fine."_

"_Arg. cut it out," Vibeke shouted. _

"_Of course you can't fight back," the man snickered. "I wanted someone that could fight back but you are just a human like me."_

"_Y-you just I-insulted y-yourself…" Vibeke whispered._

"_I insulted you too. That's all that matters to me."_

Vibeke gave out a loud shout and sat up. He was now in his bed but how? Wasn't he just outside with Sararegi? Vibeke frowned and let out a breath. He then remembered that he told Sararegi that he didn't feel well and ran back into the castle.

_Why am I always having the same dream? Vibeke thought._

"I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!" Vibeke screamed. He put his hands onto his head and then pulled his shirt down. He looked at his bruise shoulder where the whip had left its marks.

**XXXXXXX**

Yuuri sat on his throne while Wolfram sat on the arm of it. Greta was on Yuuri's lap. Sararegi was looking out the window.

"You have been quiet, Sara," Yuuri said.

Sararegi just nodded his head.

"Is something on your mind?"

"I'm worried about Vibeke," Sararegi replied.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine."

Wolfram looked down at Yuuri.

"He seems odd," Wolfram said.

Yuuri tried not to laugh.

"It isn't funny, wimp!" Wolfram slapped his shoulder. "He is supposed to be our bodyguard but he runs away! Are you sure you two wimps aren't related?"

Yuuri got up from his throne and surprised Wolfram. Yuuri grabbed his arms and pulled him into a hug.

"Stop calling me a wimp!" Yuuri shouted into Wolfram's ear.

Wolfram stepped back and held his ear.

They heard a laugh from the door.

"Vibeke!" Yuuri shouted. The three of them went over to him.

"Are you alright?" Sararegi asked.

Vibeke turned his back to them. "There are a lot of people dancing. Anyone want to join me?"

The three other boys exchanged glances but didn't question Vibeke.

They went to the ball room and saw that a lot of people have arrived.

"Yuuri! We have to change into the dresses!" Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's arm and pulled him to their room.

"Help me!" Yuuri shouted. No one bothered to help him.

Sararegi smiled at Vibeke. "Would you like to dance?"

Vibeke stepped back in surprise. "U-um…"

Sararegi laughed.

"Alright."

**XXXXXXX**

Murata looked out at the town, admiring it, when Daisuka came up and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You are not going to dance with your special someone?"

"He is too small to dance with."

"Oh."

Murata looked at him. "You want to talk about Vibeke?"

"Yeah… well when he was younger he was kidnapped."

Murata nodded.

"He came home with a bruised body."

"Did he tell you how he got it?"

"He didn't talk for four years."

Murata blinked.

"After he got home, he didn't talk at all. When I gained throne, he just did all my paperwork, did whatever I said without arrangements. A month ago he sent His Majesty two letters without asking me first," Daisuka said. "When we came here, 

he started to talk. I was shocked but didn't want to look it. I didn't know how beautiful his voice was."

Murata looked up at Daisuka. "I don't get why you telling me this."

"You seem to be the only one that would care and understand."

Murata stared at him.

"Dai-chan!" Tilde called.

"Coming!" Daisuka yelled back. "Thanks for listening, Murata."

_How does he know my name? Murata wondered._

**XXXXXX**

"Isn't Sara and Vibeke so cute?" Celi asked Conrad.

Sararegi and Vibeke were dancing in the middle of the stage. Everyone else was dancing around them.

"Yes," Conrad said.

"There are many lovely ladies here, Conrad!" Celi smiled. "Go ask one to dance."

Conrad frowned. "I have to get sleep."

He walked out of the ball room.

"Gwendal! Why don't you go and find a girl?" Celi asked.

"I'm going on that love cruise with you, mother."

He walked away.

"Everyone hates me today," Celi sobbed.

"No they don't," Greta said, tugging on Celi's dress. "We all love you!"

"Thanks Greta- Oh my god! Look!" Celi pointed to Yuuri and Wolfram in matching pink dresses. "Don't they look so cute?!"

Celi and Greta ran up to them. Celi pulled them into a hug.

"I can't believe Wolfram made me wear this," Yuuri mumbled.

"Don't be a wimp!"

Everyone was staring at them so Yuuri went behind Wolfram.

Vibeke and Sararegi's dancing caught Wolfram's attention.

"Come on Yuuri! We're dancing!"

Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's arm and they started to dance near Sararegi and Vibeke.

After a couple of minutes, the song ended. Sararegi brought Vibeke close and moved his lips to his.

"Get the hell away from me!" Vibeke shouted, pulling away from Sararegi.

He limped out of the ball room.

"When did his leg get injured?" Yuuri wondered. He had his arms around Wolfram, who was staring at the direction where Vibeke had left.

"He's leg isn't injured," Sararegi whispered.

**XXXXX**


	5. Talk

**I don't own Kyou Kara Maou. **

**Everytime I write, the letter count goes down by 100-200. o.O lol. Need to expand more, I guess.**

**A talk between Celi and Tilde. :P**

Chapter 5

Talk

Vibeke sat on his bed and put his head in his arms, sobbing. Sararegi was the sweetest person he ever meet, whispering sweet complaints into his ear as they danced. He was the only one that made Vibeke feel _alive_. Vibeke turned around to the door and saw Wolfram standing there, his eyes pitch blue.

"Wolfram?"

Wolfram had something in his hands. He walked over to Vibeke and stood in front of him.

"Put your hand out," Wolfram commanded.

Vibeke listened.

He screamed when Wolfram lit the match that was in his hand and placed it on Vibeke's palm.

**XXX**

"Murata, do you know where Wolfram went?" Yuuri asked.

Murata turned his head away so he didn't have to look at Yuuri's pink dress.

"Um... I saw him go to your room," Murata snickered.

Yuuri glared at him and then walked away. When Yuuri left, Murata laughed.

"Wolframmm," Yuuri frowned. "He owns me clothing. I wonder if he has any suitable clothing than dresses!"

Yuuri opened their door to their room and realized that no one was there. He grabbed a pair of black jeans and a shirt. He took off the dress and put his other clothing on.

"Why did you change your clothing, Yuuri?" A voice said from behind him. He turned and looked at Wolfram.

"You looked really pretty in it."

Yuuri walked up to him. "Where were you?"

"You never cared before!"

"Just tell me!"

"I went to see Vibeke. He seemed upset," Wolfram said, frowning.

"I wonder what got him so upset…"

Wolfram just shrugged with a grin on his face.

"Why are you grinning?"

Wolfram quickly thought of something.

"I imagined you naked…?"

"WOLFRAM!" Yuuri shouted, throwing the pink dress at Wolfram's head.

There was a knock on the door and Conrad stepped in.

"Your Majesty-"

"Yuuri."

"-Yuuri, do you want to play baseball with us?"

Yuuri quickly grabbed his baseball bag from the closet and ran out. Conrad and Wolfram exchanged glances.

**XXX**

Tilde shouted her husband's name as Daisuka swung his bat. Wolfram was pitching and Yuuri was catcher. Conrad was outfield with a couple of youngsters from the ball room. The ball flew into the air over to Conrad and he caught it with no problem. Celi sat next to Tilde and started to ask her questions about the baby.

"Do you know what the baby's name will be?"

"Dai-chan and I haven't decided yet," Tilde replied. "We might name it after Vibeke."

"And if it's a girl?"

"V- Yuki."

"That's a cute name!" Celi said, smiling.

"You had three kids, right?"

Celi nodded. "And I'm proud of all three of them."

Tilde looked down at her stomach. "I don't know how many Daisuka wants."

Celi smiled.

"Isn't Yuuri, Wolfram and Conrad good at playing baseball?" Tilde asked.

"Yuuri and Conrad are really good. Never saw Wolfie play before."

There was silence until Celi spoke up again.

"Why don't you and Daisuka go on a vacation with us?"

"A vacation?"

"Because you two are married I wouldn't say it's a love cruise but Gwendal and Günter are joining me for the journey of love!" Celi's eyes turned excited.

Tilde laughed. "We would love to go."

"Your name, what does it mean?"

"It's Danish for 'mighty in battle.'"

"Danish?"

"Yes. My whole family is Danish… even Vibeke is."

Celi looked over at Tilde.

"You see, Vibeke has a different father."

"All of my sons have a different father."

Tilde frowned.

"I was trying to find love. Three times it came to me but I lost it. At least I have three cute sons!"

"Did you ever consider having a daughter?"

"Wolfram is my daughter, kind of. I dressed him up in dresses and look at him now! Getting married to His Majesty! I'm so proud of him."

Tilde smiled.

"Well… Daisuka and I have a disinterest in humans," Tilde started. "I can see Conrad and Yuuri are humans."

"Actually, Yuuri has great power so he isn't considered a human. Conrad is good with the sword."

Tilde frowned. "Vibeke is a human, Dai-chan was unhappy when his mother told him."

Celi was about to say something when two young men came walking past. They both had short _green_ hair. They both wore Indian hats and wooden bracelets.

"I didn't see them at the ball," Tilde said.

"I didn't either. This is a public place so maybe they are passing by?"

The two women watched as the two young men walked the route to Shin Makoku.

**XXX**

**Short / :)**


	6. Two Boys

**I don't own Kyou Kara Maou, please don't sue me...**

**To Anne: um. you'll see? :P**

Chapter 6

Two Boys

"Come on Gwendal!" Celi shouted. "It's time for the cruise!"

Gwendal was pulling his suitcase, slowly, to Celi. Yuuri, Wolfram, and Vibeke shouted good-bye to him, Celi, and Günter. Tilde and Daisuka were already in the carriage. Vibeke closed his eyes and tried to remember last night with those two young men but he couldn't. He didn't want to anyway. Murata brought Yuuri's family home after the party and came back with Shori, who just crawled back into the water without saying hi to Yuuri.

"We have the whole castle to ourselves," Wolfram sighed.

"And you have to do all the paper work yourself, His Majesty," Vibeke said, patting his shoulder.

Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's arm. "No. Greta is going to be learning how to wield a sword."

"Isn't she too young?"

Wolfram sneered at him. "I was younger than her!"

Vibeke turned his back to them. "Wolfram, I challenge you to a duel."

Wolfram raised an eyebrow.

"If you win, go and teach Greta how to wield a sword. If I win, she's going to play dolls with me." Vibeke laughed.

Yuuri and Wolfram stared at him.

"I'm just kidding, you know."

"The duel or the dolls?" Yuuri asked.

"Both."

Sararegi and Beries came out of the castle. Sararegi stopped when he saw Vibeke stare at him. He then walked past, smiling to himself.

Vibeke turned around and shouted, "I'm sorry, Sara!"

Sararegi stopped and looked around to Vibeke.

"I know," he said. "I just can't stay here. I have a kingdom of my own that-"

Vibeke ran up to him and pulled him into a hug.

Sararegi was surprised.

"Yuuri, please let him stay one more night?"

Yuuri raised his eyebrow, surprised at this request.

"If it's alright with Sara."

Sararegi seemed to be thinking. A couple of minutes later, Sararegi mumbled a "yes." Vibeke squeezed him tighter.

Wolfram stomped his foot and put one hand on his hip.

"You know what! I never got to see your power, Vibeke!" Wolfram shouted.

Vibeke smiled at him, letting go of Sararegi.

"Follow me everyone!"

As they walked to the back of the castle, they saw Conrad and Anissina with their bags. They shouted bye to them and continued on their way. Vibeke and Wolfram got to their positions.

"Um you sure you want to do this?" Yuuri asked them both.

"Yes," they said at the same time.

Greta came out of the backdoor and ran to her father.

"What are they doing, Yuuri?"

"They are dueling," Yuuri replied.

Greta grabbed her father's arm.

Wolfram took out his sword and charged at Vibeke. Vibeke took out his, blocked Wolfram's attack and flung his sword in the air. Wolfram stepped back, open mouthed.

"What's going on, Shibuya?" Murata asked from behind.

"They are dueling!" Greta replied for her father.

Wolfram said a couple of words and then there was fire around him. A dragon appears next to him. Before attacking with the dragon, he looked up to see if Vibeke was frightened.

He wasn't.

Vibeke stood there, his hat on his side. He smiled up at Wolfram and looked up at him. Wolfram blinked at him.

_Why wasn't he scared? Wolfram thought._

"Should I be scared of your dragon thing?" Vibeke asked.

Wolfram's mouth opened. "You should be."

Vibeke charged at him with his sword and slashed his chest. The dragon disappeared and Wolfram screamed. Yuuri ran over to his fiancé with Greta by his side. He grabbed him and pulled him into his arms. Sararegi also ran over to Wolfram but his other side. Beries stayed where he was. Vibeke dropped the sword and fell to his knees. Tears crept through his eyes, against his will as he remembered the night.

"You bastard!" Yuuri shouted. "You didn't have to slash him!"

Vibeke cleared he's tears and got up. He turned his back to them and whispered some words.

Yuuri was staring at Vibeke when Wolfram slapped him.

"Stop staring, you cheater!"

Vibeke fell on the ground and Sararegi caught him.

Yuuri gave Wolfram a tight hug.

"I'm so happy you aren't hurt!"

Wolfram looked up at Yuuri and smiled.

"Your Majesty, Vibeke has the slash on his chest now," Sararegi said.

They went over to him as Sararegi placed him on his back.

Something caught Greta's eye and she moved part of Vibeke's shirt away.

"What…? How did he get these?" Yuuri wondered.

There were scars on his shoulder.

Vibeke's eyes opened and he looked up at the sky.

"I haven't felt pain in four years since that night," he whispered. "I never knew it hurt this much."

"Greta, go get Gisela!" Yuuri shouted.

Greta nodded and went into the castle.

Vibeke tried to get up but Sararegi pushed him back down.

"You'll hurt more if you get up."

What Vibeke said now, surprised everyone.

"Sara, you make me feel alive again."

Sararegi blinked down at him, not understanding.

"I lost all trust in everyone since four years ago until I meet you."

"What happened four years ago?" Yuuri asked.

Murata patted his shoulder. "Come on, Shibuya. We should let him rest."

Gisela and Greta came. Yuuri, Wolfram, and Sararegi stepped away as Gisela healed Vibeke.

**XXX**

Wolfram and Yuuri taught Greta how to wield a sword. It took them more than an hour to find the right size sword for Greta. They didn't find one so they used a knife instead.

"Let's take a walk, Wolfram," Yuuri suggested after dinner.

"Can I come too?" Greta asked.

"Why don't you stay with me?" Murata said, smiling.

"Okay!" They walked out of the room.

Yuuri and Wolfram went out into the forest.

"Wimp, why did you want to take a walk with me?" Wolfram asked.

"Um… you slapped me."

Wolfram stopped walking and blinked.

"You were staring at Vibeke!"

"I was mad at him!"

"Mad at someone?"

Yuuri nodded and looked over at his fiancé.

"I was mad at him for hurting you."

Wolfram blushed and stepped back. He tripped over a branch and Yuuri caught him around the waist.

"Be more careful, little lord brat!"

Wolfram's eyes widened and he pushed Yuuri over. He was now on top of him and Yuuri was struggling.

"Oh, Your Majesty, how nice to see you in a place like this!" a voice said from behind them. "You don't even have a bodyguard with you!"

"Our bodyguard is a careless wimp like my Yuuri," Wolfram mumbled.

Wolfram got off of Yuuri and helped him up.

"Wait a second!" Yuuri shouted. "You two were the ones that passed by the baseball field!"

The two young men smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" the shorter one shouted. "My name is Tony and this is Tyson."

"Oh, Americans," Wolfram murmured too low.

Tyson crossed his arms around and said, "We came to kill you."

Yuuri blinked. "A lot of people want to kill me."

A sudden burst of air came around the four of them; it pushed Wolfram into Tony and Yuuri into Tyson.

"What the hell?!" Tyson shouted.

"You seem very surprised, Tyson," a deep voice came from a tree.

They all looked up.

"V- Wait! Is that Vibeke?" Yuuri asked, looking over to Wolfram.

"Yes it's me, honey," Vibeke said.

His hair was still the dark blonde but his clothing was different. A red tank top that showed the scars on his shoulder and short blue jeans with his brown hat parted to his _other _side. Yuuri could see the scars on his shoulders but also on his legs.

"Ah, Vibeke, you came back to us! You liked the pain that father gave you?" Tyson shouted.

Vibeke flicked his hair. "If I said I did, I would be lying."

He came charging down and slashed Tyson in the chest. The wind around the four broke and Yuuri ran over to Wolfram. A sudden angry came to him but it wasn't so much to become the Maou.

"Vibeke! Are you trying to kill us for revenge?!"

Vibeke sat down on the ground and looked up at them with his green eyes.

"I'm here for answers about the Renegades," Vibeke replied.

The two boys blinked. "I swear we don't know anything!"

"You sure?" Vibeke's eyes sparkled.

"We are positive!"

"Then get the hell away from me."

They got up and Tony helped Tyson to run.

Then all of a sudden Yuuri, Wolfram, and Vibeke were in Vibeke's room. Vibeke was sleeping in his bed with Sararegi next to him.

Wolfram frowned. "Weren't we just in the forest?"

"You just came into the room," Sararegi said.

"But we were in a forest and then there were colorful lights…" Yuuri complained.

"You just came into the room," Sararegi repeated himself.

Yuuri and Wolfram exchanged glances.

In the distance, Murata and Shinou also exchanged glances. Murata grinned at him. Shinou frowned.

"I knew you know too much about Vibeke, Ken."

**XXX**

Tell me what you think :)


	7. Murata and Shinou

**I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.**

**I'm not sure what Shinou calls Murata so I'm sticking with Ken and My Great Sage.**

**I'm trying hard to get ideas into my mind D: It's not working... I'll try to update as soon as possible... **

Chapter 7

Murata and Shinou

Yuuri grabbed the pink nightgown out of the closet and sat next to Wolfram, who was reading Greta a story.

"And then Anissina took the vase and-"

Greta jumped up from the bed and said, "I'm going to see how Vibeke is doing."

She ran out of the room leaving the fiancés on the bed, close to each other.

Wolfram grabbed the nightgown from Yuuri, took his clothing off and slipped it on.

"Why did we meet those two boys in the forest?" Yuuri asked. He led his head on the pillow by the window. Wolfram led his head on Yuuri's chest and by surprise, he rubbed Wolfram's back.

"I just don't get why Sara didn't know we were gone," Wolfram said, moving closer to Yuuri.

"Maybe it was just a dream."

"We both had the same dream?"

"It can be possible," Wolfram explained. "We are engaged, after all."

"Engagement doesn't mean that we would have the same dreams!"

Wolfram didn't say anything and when Yuuri looked down, he saw that he was sleeping.

**XXX**

"How did you figure that out, My Great Sage?" Shinou asked, sitting on one of the boxes. Murata sat down next to him.

"It was easy to tell…"

Shinou put his arm around Murata's back and he shivered.

"Well first, the pants weren't boy pants and I kind of realized that-"

Out of nowhere, Shinou pulled me into a hug.

"Um… ah, Shinou…"

Shinou smiled down at Murata and said, "Those two boys paid a visit to Vibeke last night."

"What are you talking about?"

"Finally something I know that My Great Sage doesn't know." Shinou smiled. "Those two boys from the baseball game went to his room and started to say things that I don't understand. He told him how lucky he was to be alive and how their father would have done more damage to him if he wasn't so strong."

Murata looked up at him, frowning.

"Maybe they have something to do with Vibeke's kidnapping."

"They did say that Vibeke was kidnapped."

Murata jumped down from the box.

"Why don't you tell me what you know, My Great Sage?"

Murata snickered. "Nah. I'll tell you later."

"Don't keep secrets from me…"

Murata looked back at Shinou and then headed out of the room. Shinou appeared at Murata's shoulder and they went to Blood Pledge Castle. Murata went in and sat on a bed in a room.

"Are you going to go to bed?" Shinou asked.

Murata got up and headed to the bath area. He looked in and saw a person with long dark blonde hair. He took his shoes off and put his feet into the water.

"Hey, Vibeke."

Vibeke turned around.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Murata asked, smiling.

"I woke up and need to take a bath," Vibeke replied. "I'm getting out now…"

Vibeke got out of the bath and quickly grabbed the towel.

"Y-you were right, Murata," Shinou said. "Vibeke is really a girl."

"And you two are the only ones that know," Vibeke snapped. "So don't go spreading rumors."

She grabbed her clothing and put them on. She then headed out of the room but turned around.

"Do you know anything about this group called the Renegades?"

Murata looked over his shoulder at her and replied, "They used to be loyal to Varros Annon and they betrayed the kingdom."

"How did they do that?"

"Told the Renegades all the secrets about Varros Annon."

Vibeke sighed. "I should have known all that… I sign all of my brother's damn paperwork!"

"It happened before you were born," Murata said, adding, "You're brother doesn't know that you are a girl?"

Vibeke laughed. "He doesn't know. My human mom wanted another boy, so I was dressed up as one. She kept on called me 'he' so it stuck to me."

"Are you interested in boys or girls?" Murata asked.

Shinou glared at him from his shoulder.

"Both."

She left the room.

**XXX**

Yuuri woke up when Wolfram kicked his side whispering, "Wimp." Greta also woke up and crawled to Yuuri's side who was on the floor in pain.

"Why does Wolfram call you wimp?" Greta asked. "Should I call you wimp instead of dad?"

Yuuri frowned. "He's thinks that I am a wimp. And please don't call me wimp; it's between your father and me." Yuuri frowned at the sentence.

"When will you two get married?"

Yuuri lay on this back on the cold floor.

"I hope soon," he blurted.

They saw Wolfram's eyes from the bed.

"So you_ do_ want to marry me?"

"I wouldn't rub your back for no reason," Yuuri said, covering his mouth with his hands.

Wolfram smiled and went back to sleep whispering, "Wimp."

**XXX**

Sararegi woke up, holding onto Vibeke's hand. She flicker her eyes open and smiled.

"You slept next to me all day?" she asked. Beries was sleeping in the chair.

"Not all day," Sararegi said. Vibeke glanced at him. "Okay, all day."

Vibeke smiled. "Thank you, Sara."

He nodded.

"Uncle Vibeke!" Greta shouted, jumping on the bed. "You're awake!"

Yuuri, Murata, and Wolfram came in too.

"Yes I am, sweetie," Vibeke said, smiling.

Greta jumped into her arms.

"I found something!" a servant shouted, coming inside the room with a book. She threw it to Vibeke and quickly left.

Vibeke opened it and her face lightened.

"I was looking for this!" she shouted. "I have to give that servant a kiss of thanks later."

Little Lord Brat grabbed the book from her hands.

"The Renegades? Why do you need to know about them?"

Vibeke shrugged. "I like that subject."

Yuuri grabbed Wolfram around his waist and pulled him off of Vibeke's bed.

"I need you to teach me your skills, please," Yuuri begged.

Vibeke nodded. "Sure. Oh, did you teach Greta how to wield a sword?"

"A knife," Wolfram corrected.

"A KNIFE?!" Vibeke shouted. "THAT'S DANGEROUS FOR A LITTLE GIRL!"

Greta laughed. "I know better, Uncle Vibeke."

Murata and Shinou exchanged glances and then left the room. Vibeke watched them and smiled.

_I better tell them my other secrets too, she thought._

**XXX**

**What do you think? :D **


	8. Secrets

**I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.**

Chapter 8

Secrets

_Flashback_

_It was his turn to go up and give his brother the present he got him. Vibeke carefully placed the present on his brother's lap and walked away. Daisuka grabbed his arm and pulled him back._

"_I'm happy that you're happy, Vibeke," he said, smiling. Vibeke looked down at the present on the ground crumpled._

"_Yeah, right," Vibeke replied._

_Daisuka frowned. "Yeah, I know I'm not."_

_Vibeke slapped Daisuka's hand away and walked toward the door. Two men stepped in front of him and grabbed both of his wrists._

"_Take him away to his room," Daisuka said, smiling._

_Vibeke glared at his brother as he was dragged into pain._

_End Flashback_

"I will go and do the paperwork," she mumbled. Yuuri and Wolfram smiled at her and ran to their room.

"Um. They ran to their room…" Murata said, frowning.

Vibeke put her hands on the back of her head and snickered.

"They better not get each other pregnant," Vibeke laughed.

Murata, Sararegi, and Shinou stared at her.

"Boys can't get pregnant…" Vibeke replied, turning her back to the glare.

Shinou was magically in front of Vibeke now, in full size. He pushed her into Sararegi and said, "Tell him, Vibeke."

Sararegi put his arms around Vibeke. "Tell me what?"

Vibeke sighed. "Don't tell Yuuri and Wolfram…"

"GET BACK HERE YOU CHEATER!" Wolfram shouted as Yuuri and him ran toward the other.

"I'm not a cheater!" Yuuri shouted back.

Murata, Sararegi, Vibeke, and Shinou let them pass.

"So what were we saying?" Murata asked, coughing.

"Vibeke-"

"I have tons of paperwork to do!" Vibeke shouted, running toward the office.

**XXX**

Gwendal noticed the strange aura around Daisuka. He was going to the shower room when he saw Daisuka crunched over a sink. He stepped back, behind the wall, and listened to Daisuka.

"I should… have killed him off already…"

Daisuka ran into the bathroom.

**XXX**

Vibeke's pen ran out of ink so she grabbed the book that a servant brought to her. She scanned through the pages until she got to a name.

"Wait… a second."

She turned the page and her eyes widened.

"T-this c-can't be…"

"What you find?" a voice said from behind her.

She turned around and closed the book.

"Nothing," Vibeke told Shinou.

"Yeah, right," he said, disappearing.

"He probably went to go tell his lover that I found something-"

Murata barged into the room like Günter always did when Yuuri was lost.

"What did you find?"

Shinou was in the hallway, laughing.

"I already told your love that I didn't find anything!"

"M-my w-what?!"

Vibeke crossed her arms. "You and Shinou are always together so I thought that you two were a couple."

Murata's mouth opened but Shinou just laughed.

"I will tell you what I found out…" Vibeke said.

"What you find?"

"You children."

Vibeke stormed out of the room and ran to her room.

"H-hu?" Murata mumbled. "Me? A child?"

He turned to Shinou laughing at him.

"My Great Sage, you were attacking like a child just now!"

**XXX**

"Yuuri, is this a good idea to be sneaking in Daisuka's room?" Wolfram asked.

"Don't be a wimp!" Yuuri whispered, laughing.

Wolfram gave him an evil glare.

"You're the wimp!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N-"

Wolfram grabbed Yuuri and kissed his mouth. Yuuri pulled away and fell into a stack of books. A card landed on his lap.

"What's this?" Wolfram asked, grabbing the card from Yuuri's lap.

Yuuri looked over Wolfram's shoulder.

"'I should have done it,'" Wolfram read out loud. "'It was a matter of time when he did it again.'"

Yuuri looked at Wolfram. "Do what?"

Wolfram flipped the card over and read, "'To Aaron. From Daisuka.'"

"Who's Aaron?" Yuuri asked.

"How would I know?"

Yuuri grabbed the piece of paper from Wolfram's hands and stormed out of the room with Wolfram at toll.

**XXX**

Yuuri sat with Greta in the office, staring down at three piece of paper.

"So Vibeke left me three pieces to do… how nice of him," Yuuri said, happily.

He quietly signed them and placed Greta on his lap.

Wolfram ran in with Vibeke chancing behind him.

"Give me that!" Vibeke shouted. She ran toward him and tripped on the leg of a chair. She scrapped her knee and fell over.

Wolfram ran over to Yuuri and gave him the piece of paper. Yuuri read it and gasped.

"You… are…"

Vibeke shot up and ran out of the room.

Shinou stood behind Yuuri with his mouth open.

"She is the leader of the Renegades?"

"She?!" Yuuri and Wolfram said at the same time.

"N-no… I mean…"

Shinou looked out the window and disappeared.

Wolfram looked out of the glass window and headed out of the room. Yuuri followed behind him and saw him hug Gwendal. Gunter ran up to Yuuri and gave him a big hug shouting, "I missed you, Your Majesty!"

Vibeke was standing on the roof of the castle, frowning. Her brother stared up at her, smiling.

_You will be disrespected, _he thought into her mind.

_So will you, honey._

_What are you talking about?_ He brought his attention on his wife when she started to speak. He glanced one more time at Vibeke but she was gone.

XXX

Not going to update much anymore... sorry guys.

Here is the chapter :)


	9. Vibeke and End

**I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.**

** Last chapter. **

Chapter 9

Vibeke 

She frowned up at the ceiling and then down at her brother. Tilde stood next to her with her hands on her pregnant stomach.

"Who did this?" Vibeke hissed at Tilde.

"A-aron…"

"Who's Aaron?"

"Your real brother."

Vibeke turned around to her and grabbed her shirt.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Aaron is _your_ real brother and you are _his _real brother."

She pointed at a man leaning his back against the window.

The man got up and put his clamped Vibeke's shoulder.

"Killing Daisuka brought us together again, isn't that just…?"

He trailed off and frowned.

"I heard that you are the leader of the Renegades. Not a surprise, seeing that you were the one that set the fire to the town."

Vibeke smiled. "Yeah. It was fun."

"You killed our mother, matter of fact, our whole family…"

"And?" Vibeke frowned. "Now like they treated me- a human- right anyway…"

**XXX**

"So Vibeke is a girl and she set fire of the town?" Yuuri asked Murata.

He nodded.

"What about Tyson and Tony?" Wolfram wondered.

"They were supposed to kill Vibeke before she set the fire to the town," Shinou answered. "You see, Vibeke has always been bad. She was treated very harshly because she was the only human in the family. They just didn't know that she isn't there real daughter but someone else's."

Yuuri blinked. "…h-hu?"

Wolfram slapped his head. "Vibeke was adopted, sort of speak."

Shinou nodded his head.

"So she was adopted, treated harshly, and set the fire?"

Murata shook his head and said, "She was adopted, treated harshly, kidnapped by Daisuka's men and then she set the fire."

Yuuri sighed. "So did they say anything to her when she was kidnapped?"

A laugh came from behind Yuuri. He was sitting on his chair in the office. He spun around and his chair hit into Daisuka's head.

"Awwwwwww! Watch it!" he shouted on the floor.

Yuuri stared blankly at him.

Vibeke, this man, and Tilde came running in the room, hitting Gunter in the head with the door.

"DAISUKA!" Vibeke shouted with her sword in her right hand.

"Um, hi, honey…." he said to Tilde.

She crossed her arms and looked away.

"W-what I d-do?"

"You almost killed Vibeke!"

Daisuka frowned.

"You were the one that let Tyson and Tony turn her in-"

Vibeke slapped her back. "'Turn me in'?"

She went behind the man and cried.

Vibeke sighed and pointed the sword at Daisuka.

"Well you were the one that killed everyone in the town!"

"Because you made me!" Vibeke stomped her foot and fire spread around her.

"Vibeke!" Yuuri shouted, pushing Wolfram against the wall.

Fire went around Daisuka but it just went through him.

"I'm already dead you idiot!" he shouted with a laugh.

Shinou came behind him and grabbed his arm.

"Time for you to go away," he said, smiling.

He pushed Daisuka and Daisuka mouthed good-bye to his wife before disappearing.

"Okay. That's settled. Now any questions?" Murata asked.

"Who's that guy holding onto Tilde?" Yuuri asked.

"He's my twin brother, Aaron," Vibeke answered.

"You-"

Wolfram interrupted Yuuri. "So what did Tony and Tyson say to you when you were kidnapped?"

"They thought I was asleep and said, "Daisuka will be proud when we kill Vibeke."

Gwendal frowned.

"What a nice brother you have, Vibeke," Gunter sighed.

"He's not her brother. They adopted her when she was younger," Tilde replied. "They found her on the streets and brought her in."

Aaron looked at his sister. "I realized that she was my sister when I heard a 'Vibeke Tanaka' burned down the town."

"Isn't there a lot of people named Vibeke?"

"Not in our town."

Everyone was silent for a minute.

Vibeke turned her back to Yuuri and Wolfram (Wolfram somehow was on Yuuri's lap) and looked at her brother.

"I'm going to tell the Reengages that they will be helping rebuild of the town."

Before they walked out of the office, Yuuri asked, "Why did you pretend you were a boy?"

"She likes girls more than boys," Murata answered.

Vibeke fake attacked him with a sword.

**XXX**

"Get in bed, Yuuri!" Wolfram shouted.

"Vibeke, Aaron, and Tilde are leaving now," Yuuri replied from the window.

"Get your ass in this bed…" Wolfram whispered.

Yuuri heard him and went under the covers.

"Why did this girl even right this stupid story?" Wolfram mumbled.

Yuuri looked at him. "W-what g-girl?"

There was silence.

"YOU CHEATER!" Yuuri shouted. He got up from the bed with a pillow in his hands.

"I AM NOT A CHEATER!" Wolfram shouted running out of the room. Yuuri followed him and when he got close, smacked him with the pillow.

**XXX**

Vibeke looked up at the castle with two pieces of paper in her hand: One was Daisuka telling Aaron that he wants to her and the other is the destruction of the group she worked hard on.

She heard Wolfram and Yuuri screaming and saw them run past a window. A smile crossed her face as Sararegi helped her onto his horse.

**XXX**

__

_Two days ago_

"_You will make a great leader, Tilde," Vibeke said._

_Tilde looked up at Vibeke in the diner room. Everyone stared at her too._

"_I'm going back to Sara's kingdom."_

_Everyone gasped._

"_Aaron will be able to help you, Tilde."_

"_B-but… I just got to know you!" _

"_I'll come by…" Vibeke said. She got up and headed for the door where Sararegi was. "We will be next door to you, anyway. You will be able to see me on the roof of the castle."_

_Everyone's mouth hung open._

_Vibeke and Sararegi left the room._

**XXX**

**I might start a different one. A better one :)**


End file.
